Hand operated kitchen and other hand operated appliances such as mixers, food processors, and the like are well known. In use, the user moves or pushes a switch or button to activate the appliance or otherwise operates the appliance.
Many recipes, however, call for use of such an appliance for a pre-determined period of time. In order to accomplish this, the user has to either estimate the amount of time called for, use an auxiliary timer, count in his/her head, or use a wall clock to accomplish the timing. Often, however, these external devices are not available or alternatively the user may become distracted and lose track of time.
Accordingly, the need exist for an appliance having a built in timer on the appliance itself that is initialized either by separate action of the user or simultaneously along with energizing the appliance itself.